A mobile station is required to support the 1.25 MHz to 20 MHz system bandwidth based on orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), and efficiently receive broadcast channel (BCH) information in the initial system access stage. The mobile station also needs to receive the BCH information with the reception quality being greater than a predetermined reference value.
However, the complexity of the mobile station may be increased in order to increase the reception quality of BCH information.